The Big Game
'''The Big Game '''is the eighth major World of Marc Mero America event, and the ninth overall. This show is notable for crowning the inaugural WMMA Leftover Champion. The show was main evented by the aforementioned crowning in a 15-man battle royal. The show also saw Alex Wleft "fight" Butterbean, and Confederate Justice taking on El Pantera and Tony Rivera for the NWA World Tag Team Championships. Event The show began with the continuation of the Legendary Price is Right. This time, Chainsaw Charlie brought down one half of High Voltage in Kenny Kaos. This version of the Legendary Price is Right was changed to be even more fun and full of chance. In order to win, you must take a briefcase held above the win by climbing a wheel with no spokes. Charlie tried to grab it but started getting rolled over by it about ten times. Soon enough, Kaos finally grabbed the briefcase after breaking a rib. Kenny Kaos unboxed the briefcase and was horrified to find a table and Marc Mero. He wondered what the hell was going on until he spun the wheel to decide his match. It was determined that he would face the legendary Mysterious Mark Mero in a arm wrestling contest. With his respect on the line, Mero came out of the briefcase to applause. They prepared for the arm wrestling contest, and in about two seconds, Mero soundly defeated Kaos to defend his respect. He then went to the mic and said that he's exhausted his energy for this show and that the rest of the roster is gonna have to find a money match as big as he could. The show was hijacked by Hollywood, who was stuck in the digital realm. She begged everyone in the arena to attack Hiroshima Nagasaki. This wasn't a work, she was seriously stuck in a dating sim and that she needed everyone's help to get out. She would randomly scream until she was struck by someone's forearm. The attack was of course done by Lex Loser, who started screaming about how cool he was. "Now that I am in the digital realm, I can stop losing matches like a fucking idiot!" It seemed that Hollywood would never get out of the digital realm. The ringleader of this digital realm, Hiroshima Nagasaki, went to the ring looking for another victim. Jillian Hall skated into the ring and knew just what was about to happen. For ten minutes she tried to skate away from him but was not prepared for Nagasaki to stomp on the skateboard. He then proceeded to beat the life out of her while she screamed. Having no legs, she was really in no position to fight back. Eventually the match was ruled in Nagasaki's favor, and thus Jillian's soul was transferred into the digital realm for all eternity. Up next was a tag team showcase with the team of nWo Sting and Yokozuna against the Disciples of Despair. The greatest independent wrestlers ever Don-gon and Ron-pa struggled to keep the pace with Yokozuna but were in awe at the size of the lad. Once Yokozuna tagged in, nWo Sting was able to give them the Sort-of Stinger Splash and the Scorpionlike Death Lock. Defeating the terrible meme team, Yokozuna had a stroke and celebrated while being stretched out with Sting. They had a big hug, and a real meaty kiss on the lips. Factions were once again forming as the newest signee TIKI TAKA came out. Being a great samoan, he had some friends to introduce. First was Kikutaro, the Juggling Juggalo, who juggled ICP albums while talking about visual novels. Next was his good friend Mr. Sawa, who just started to eat an entire raw chicken. He would eat the entire thing without losing eye contact. With the whole group in-ring, TAKA chucked a spear 50 feet across the arena. The spear landed and killed two of the few fans in attendance. Overall, it was a success. In spite of an actual succesful Mero being on the card, Bill Mero was booked to take on PJ Black. Bill Mero, being an old piece of shit and also not even a wrestler, did a seven star-worthy performance against Black. Gedo the Grappler was visibly happy about how Black was just getting random holds done on him. So happy in fact, that he ran into the ring and started assisting that Mero boy. Because he wouldn't get his lusty hands off of Black's body, Bill Mero was disqualified for the interference. Gedo managed to be the best manager possible for Black, even if it was probably unintentional. Our good "friends" the NWA brought their tag team champions for a playdate. El Pantera and Tony Rivera, looking at about 300 combined years of experience, were defending their titles against Confederate Justice. As no company is as strong as WMMA, they were quickly squashed. Confederate Justice cemented their names in history once more by becoming NWA World Tag Team Champions. (R)-Truth then grabbed as many bricks as he could and built a wall around the arena. Those no good Mexican wrestlers would never soil the good name of World of Marc Mero AMERICA again. Out came a very scared looking Tommy Nightmare. He didn't wrestle or even say anything. He started to stare at the downed Jerry Lynn and crying. He then began to kick Lynn's body outside of the ring and into the ring apron. With a sigh of relief, he then went to the mic and proclaimed "I did not do it!" As nobody knew what exactly "it" was, everyone in both the crowd and the locker room believed him. He however got one of Lynn's fingers stuck on his shoe, which was a pretty big bummer for him. Legendary boxer Butterbean decided to show that he was the best boxer in the world (of Marc Mero America) by taking on Alex Wleft. As soon as the match began, Wleft showed that words spoke louder than actions. He convinced Butterbean that boxing is a cruel and unusual form of entertainment. He used his great way of words to instead use Butterbean's fists for a handshake. They had a real meaty hug as the match was ruled in Wleft's favor. Truly, he had trolled the anti-libtards epic style by not allowing them to see a fight in a wrestling show. MMA's fake anyways. Realizing that there was no Marc Mero to close out the show, the crowd was about to start a riot. In a last ditch effort, literally the entire roster that wasn't used yet came out to do a random battle royal. The winner of this would be crowned the Leftover Champion, which was a thing now. They were all blindfolded and taken up to the "scaffold", which was just two feet above the ring. As people started plummeting to their expected doom, it was clear that none of these jabronis were half as good as Mero. The eventual winner was Jimmy Cornette, who was in fact not Marc Mero, causing the crowd to riot anyways. Event * Kenny Kaos def. Chainsaw Charlie in a Wheel match (17:11) * Mysterious Mark Mero © def. Kenny Kaos in an Arm Wrestling contest for Marc Mero's Respect (1:57) * Hiroshima Nagasaki def. Jillian Hall (10:08) * nWo Sting and Yokozuna def. the Disciples of Despair (17:04) * PJ Black def. Bill Mero by DQ (13;56) * Confederate Justice def. El Pantera and Tony Rivera © for the NWA World Tag Team Championships (20:35) * Alex Wleft def. Butterbean in a Boxing match (8:49) * Jimmy Cornette won a 15-man Scaffold battle royal for the Leftover Championship Category:Events